Keep your eye's closed, my lady
by Coalpatch
Summary: What do Chat Noir and Marionette get up to behind closed doors, away from all the prying eyes. Will Chat let his inner emotional turmoil show through his mask?
1. Keep your eyes closed my Lady Chapter 1

Okay so, first off I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters!

So now that that's out of the way, I just wanted to say, this is my first fancition for Chat and Marionette and I'm really happy with the outcome! ^u^

Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors!

Enjoy~ 3

* * *

"Keep… the lights… off." Chat Noir breathed out almost desperately as he ghosted his lips over the shell of Marionette's ear. "Just in case my… Transformation wears off." _Also because I'm not quite ready to leave just yet…_ she could almost guess what the leather clad boy before her had left unsaid.

Chat took a few experimental steps forward, pushing Marionette backwards until she felt the back of her calves bump the edge of her bed, causing her to tumble backwards bringing an all too eager Chat Noir with her.

Feeling his much heavier weight on top of her, the Navy-haired girl let out a startled breath. Thankful for the darkness hiding her flushed face as Chat let out a shameless laugh, she could just imagine the big stupid smirk he had plastered on his face. Feeling his breath on her face, Marionette gulped down the lump in her throat, it made her painfully aware of just how close in proximity they really were at that moment.

She started as she felt him brush some loose strands of hair - that had fallen out of her pigtails - out of her face and softly press his lips to her temple. Marionette squirmed nervously as the masked superhero started to trail kisses down to her cheek and to the corner of her lips. Chat didn't go any further than that thought, as he continued his gentle act of affection around the same area, planting wet kisses here and there, edging her on, and teasing her.

Was he really waiting for her to make the first move? Seriously, could he be any more unfair! Marionette wasn't even sure how the two had even gotten into this mess. Thank heavens that her parents were not home that evening otherwise this whole situation would have taken a whole other direction. Marionette shook the unsettling thought out of her head, she had more important things to worry about, and that said problem being a certain Char Noir on top of her.

He was her partner for goodness sake!

Marionette had often wondered how he would react if he found out that Ladybug, the confident, loveable superhero that France adored, was just little old her? It made her cringe at the thought, the difference between her two identities was too great... but, maybe?-

Marionette was brought back to her current situation as Chat pulled back to look at her, though she couldn't see him too well in the dark, there was no saying that he couldn't she her as clear as day with his stupid cat vision-

"Hey," his voice came out as a rasp, "you going to make me wait forever, Princess?" the boy whined. Marionette couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips, but immediately regretted it when she was suddenly pulled up and pressed closer to the blond-haired boy, his strong arms wrapped possessively around her middle, hugging her close enough that the tips of their noses touched. She knew that Chat was bold, but not _this_ bold.

Marionette widened her eyes in surprise, mouth gapped open slightly. She didn't know what to do; the tension in the air was almost suffocating, which didn't help the fact that she was being squashed against Chat Noir's chest either. It made her even more nervous when Chat just stayed there, unmoving as silence engulfed the two, practically drowning them. _Okay, what now?_ Marionette wished she could just shy away but his strong grip around her waist prevented her from going anywhere. Finally, Chat made the first move, deciding that if Marionette was too shy, he'd take charge, and dipped his head in until their lips brushed, receiving a jolt from the raven-haired girl.

Marionette's eyes eventually fluttered shut as she relaxed into the kiss. For some reason her insides felt really warm and fuzzy, making her head feel cloudy and numb. Feeling a wave of dizziness wash over her she leaned forward, pressing her hands against Chats chest, fingers curling into the front of his suit, hooking his pockets and tugging them towards her.

Chat hesitated a moment before deepening the kiss, laying them down onto her bed again, hovering over the small girl, his elbows pressed on either side of her head. "Mmm~" Chat purred out in bliss, nipping softly at her bottom lip, making Marionette blush harder than before. Reaching up, she managed to tangle her hands in his messy blond hair, rubbing the material of his cat ears between her index fingers and thumbs.

Chat was losing himself slowly, bit by bit, which was not a particularly good thing. Every little thing that Marionette seemed to do had an effect on him and slowly but surely, no matter how long it would take the cat-like superhero he'd one day make her his, in _every_ way possible. The only thing stopping them from truly being together was his identity crisis, Chat Noir was just a face he wore when fighting crime all over Paris with his Ladybug, that being the only time he really felt that he could be himself, but his true identity was that of a mere boy, with ridiculous daddy issues and a way to hectic schedule that took up the majority of his time.

Would she be able to accept that side of him? The though scared him… and nothing scared him, nothing, but this… It really did. He didn't want to lose her, or worse, hurt her in anyway. Hack he might even love her; sure this made him feel like he was betraying his one and only Lady, but Marionette was something special and he didn't want to mess this up.

"Chat..?"

Chat jolted at the sudden voice piercing the silence, the blond-haired boy realised he had blanked out and was now looking down at the girl beneath him with watery eyes. Feeling a cool hand on his cheek he leaned into the touch. "Are you… crying?" Marionette asked suddenly, worry clear in her voice. Chat recoiled and sat up, reaching for his face. Surprisingly he felt wetness on his fingertips, confused as to why the hell he was crying Chat pulled away and moved to the edge of the bed. "Damnit…" He breathed out under his breath and Marionette had to strain to hear it.

Marionette sat up and tilted her head to one side, still dazed from their earlier activities, "Chat..?" She attempted to reach out a comforting hand but he shied away from her, "Chat what's wrong?" She asked suddenly very worried, "Was it something I did or…"

"No." Came his monotonous voice, cutting her off, something that Marionette hadn't expected of him and moved her hand over to the side table next to her bed and flicked the lamp on, having to blink her eyes a few times as they adjusted to the light. Twisting her head towards the end of the bed, where Chat had his back to her, he was slumped over, his arms leaning on his thighs.

Hesitant at first Marionette decided to shuffle forward until she was beside him with her legs folded to her chest, arms wrapped around them. She looked up at him with large questioning blue eyes, searching his face until she caught his eye and he looked down at her apologetically. But the expression on his face quickly changed to something more familiar.

"Crying? Mwah? Never!" Chat grinned down at her with a wide smile, eyes lit with their usual mischief, leaning forwards to place a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, "Good night princess, sleep well, I'll see you soon." The boy said quietly before standing up and heading towards the window that lead out to her balcony.

Blinking after him, Marionette frowned and got up to follow him out into the cold night air. Seeing that Chat was about to leap off of the railing she reached out and took a hold of his arm, "Wait Chat." Marionette called, "You still haven't told me why you started crying earlier."

"I wasn't crying." Chat said defensively, lifting his chin up and glaring down at her, a slight blush of color painting his cheeks. Okay, Chat Noir over reacting like this was cute, Marionette had to admit. "I just had something in my eyes, that's all." He turned around at this before adding over his shoulder, "Don't let it worry you Marionette, it isn't important." He gave her a small reassuring smile and jumped up onto the railings before pushing himself off and disappearing in to the shadows of the night.

Marionette hurried over to the edge of the railings and watched him go, "Oh Chat…" The raven-haired girl sighed and leaned against the cold surface of the metal, placing a hand over her lips where Chat had kisses her. Her face heated up again as she recalled the eventful evening and butterflies filled her chest and stomach again.

What was happening to her? Why was she feeling this way about her partner, she shouldn't feel this way, she loved Adrien, didn't she? Now she wasn't too sure, after what had happened tonight with Chat Noir of all people, maybe there was a chance, that a person could love two people at once? Was that even possible?

Maybe.

* * *

That ending x'D

Let me know if I should do more of this! Either continue on with this story or let me know if you have any other ideas for them! :D

Thank you, hope you like it~


	2. Aimlessly searching Chapter 2

**Chapter TTTTTWWWWOOOO~**

 **I like this chapter a lot more than the last one~**

 **It's got more detail in it and I think it's really unique compared to other fanfics I've seen**

 **But one thing that will never change, Chloe is a b!tch...**

* * *

Finding himself wondering aimlessly around the rooftops of Paris, again, Chat finally found himself a nice quiet - and not to mention dark - place between two chimneys, where he could sit and organize his jumbled mess of a head. His mind seemed to be on a constant replay of a certain girl that just wouldn't seem to dissolve. The blond-haired boy assumed that the thoughts would eventually subside after the first few days, but unfortunately he was given the one thing that he really didn't need, the gift of bad luck. As obvious as the black feline he was right now. And therefore he was mistaken and the thoughts seemed to linger a lot longer that he hoped for, making his whole predicament at school with seeing Marinette a little bit more difficult and a lot more awkward to say the least.

Sighing to himself dramatically - a characteristic that he was known for - Chat buried his face in his arms as he tightened them around his knees. The kissing part was, well, awesome! But if it wasn't for the sudden outburst of steamy tears that had suddenly ruined everything, the night would of ended on a high. Chat hated himself for letting his emotions get the better of him, and in front of Marinette of all people! She probably thought he was weird now, or worse she might be angry with him for just leaving her as abruptly as he did without even explaining to her why the hell he started to cry in the first place.

" **Gaahh, this sucks."** Chat exclaimed and threw his arms in the air frustrated with himself and started to run his finger nails through his unkempt hair angrily, in an attempt to distract himself from his darkening thoughts. Why did it have to be her that he fell for, _why? Why? Why..?_

"Chat?"

The sound of a soft voice caused the boy to jolt his head up in surprise, whipping his head around to where the voice had come from as he began to reach for his weapon situated on his lower back, ready to strike any unwelcome attacker. "Whoa there kitty!" Two hands lifted up in defence, "It's only me." Chat relaxed when he realised who those delicate red wrapped hands belonged to, Ladybug. Letting out a breath of air he smiled apologetically at her, "Sorry, you crept up on me." He jumped up onto his feet again and padded out to stand nearer to his partner, "Wasn't expecting company is all."

"Got something on your and that's troubling you?" She tilted her head and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Chat scrunched up his nose and turned away, he didn't really want to share his feelings, but as long as it was Ladybug, he'd share anything with her, "Yeah… something along those lines, or something." Chat mumbled out reluctantly, turning to face her again. Ladybug seemed to perk up when she realised that she would be of some help and quickly led Chat over to the other end of the roof where she sat them down against a low wall at the very edge of the building. "So, what's up?" Ladybug leaned forward and rested her head in her hands.

Chat's gaze rested on her for a moment, acknowledging how beautiful she looked in the silvery light that reflected all around her, after a moment he tried to gather his thoughts and turn out them in to coherent sentences that would make sense to the polka dot covered girl before him, "Uhh well, where should I start?" He laughed out nervously, suddenly very uncomfortable being put into the spot light like this. Ladybug rolled her eyes and scooted closer, "Whatever's causing you the most burdens!"

Chat shifted in his seat and tapped his fingers against his knee, keeping his gaze away from his companion's steady blue orbs that he though could drown him in their beauty. "Well, I guess family issues are the worst at the moment, then there's my **busy beyond belief** schedule and uhh…" Chat trailed off on that last bit, his flustered face giving too much away and he tried to busy himself by fiddling with a feather that he had found on the ground next to him. "Yesss?" Ladybug probed, "continue."

Feeling his lip start to quiver and a cold sweat being to bead down his forehead, Chat clenched his hands into fists, "You see there's this, other girl I like…" Chat started out carefully, "but she isn't as lovely and wonderful as you, my Lady." He chuckled out awkwardly. "Keep talking Chat." Ladybug said blankly. "Right, but I can't help but feel, you know," Chat paused before carrying on, "really dumb when I'm around her and sometimes my unstable emotional trauma gets the best of me and like I do or say things that I regret later and I really feel bad for leading her on like this when I'm unstable like this, I don't want to hurt her."

Ladybug was silent for a few heart beats, a finger placed under her chin, obviously in deep thought, leaving Chat with a heavy lump in his stomach, "Sounds like you got it bad kitty." Ladybug offered him a sweet smile that held hidden sympathy in it and it made his heart ache in his chest. "I really wish I could help you with some of those issues you have, but the most I can do for you now is listen and give you advice." The raven-haired girl mumbled, her brow frowned in though. Chat smiled and took her hand in his and planted a small kiss on it before looking up and giving her a impish smile, "Thank you my Lady," Ladybug blushed profusely at this an swiped his hand away. Chat let out a breathy laugh and settled back, "You sure I won't bore you? It is pretty late already you know."

Ladybug gave him a hard glare before she too let out a small laugh and settled with her back against the wall, "Don't worry kitty cat, I've got all the time in the world."

Over the past few days Marinette had noticed a slight change in Adrien's behaviour. His usual calm and cool demeanour seemed to have dissipated and he was now acting more shy than usual around her, spluttering and slurring his words and often noticeably avoiding her, at least, that's what it looked like. _Did he not want to been see with me? Or worse, did he not like me? Was she annoying to him? What if-_ Marinette shook herself and cleared her head before she could finish that last thought. Maybe she was just over reacting, yeah, that was it, she was over reacting like usual.

Marinette sat up and lifted her chin, trying to convince herself by repeatedly telling herself that over and over again. This was all a misunderstanding and she was just over thinking it!

Sighing she let her head fall and banged it on the desk, wrapping her arms around her, as if she was trying to hide herself from the rest of her classmate's prying eyes as they started to file into the classroom one by one. Who was she kidding? Adrien hated her. Why she knew not but maybe he had found out about her fling with Chat Noir? Oh geez that would be bad.

Oh, this was all going terribly! Marinette didn't mean to be as fixated with the blond-haired boy as she was. But she couldn't help herself. He was just so… so dreamy and she was just plain and boring.

Closing her eyes for a bit to rest and clam herself down, she felt a pair of comforting hands on her shoulders and she peaked out of her protective cave she has made with her arms. "You okay there?" Alya, her best friend, asked her before sliding in the seat next to her. Marinette turned her head on her arms to face her more easily, "I don't know anymore." Marinette whined and hid her face again.

The whole epidemic wasn't getting easier and her being tired did help any. She shut her eyes as she recalled the previous night's phycologist session with Frances beloved black cat. Chat and her had spoken for a long time, possibly till past midnight before she decided that she would start to head home, and only got to bed at about 2am, which didn't leave much time for sleep, oh how she needed sleep. Chat had discussed his issues with his father with her, which she as Ladybug sympathised with him greatly. He had also spoken about school and his schedule, which was the most bazar thing to leave his mouth, and Marinette had a hard time wrapping all the things he was supposed to do before finally being able to leave for his night patrols into her head.

Finally he spoke about the certain girl he liked, Marinette could already guess who he was probably talking about, but wouldn't get her hopes up to much. He was a womaniser after all, who knows how many girls he flirts with behind her back. He seemed to really care about her though, and it was foolish to even consider the girl to be her. But alas here she was, pondering on where or not she felt the same way.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Alya jabbed her in her side, "Hey, what's up with you today?" she leaned forward and whispered, "is it Adrien?" At the mention of the boy's name Marinette's face turned into a tomato and quickly turned away, suddenly feeling very sick to the stomach, and Alya knew she touch a nerve, "Ah." She mused, "I see." But she said no more and placed her hand on Marinette's back and began to rub comforting circles.

Glad that her friend didn't press on the matter the raven-haired girl relaxed back onto her arms and shifted her eyes towards the door. Being unable to rid her stomach of the sickness bubbling up inside it, she decided it be best to quickly make a trip to the ladies room, just in case, you know, she threw up or something. Besides she still had a bit of time before school started. Meeting her friend's eye she mouthed to her that she was going to the bathroom quickly and shook her head politely when her friend offered to come with her.

Slowly she got to her feet and made her way to the bottom of the class and quickly slipped out of the door. Once in the quiet hallway she let out a sigh and strolled through the passage, not in any particularly hurry. When the bathroom door came into view, Marinette quickened her pace and quickly found herself a stall and sat down on the shut toilet seat, clutching at her stomach.

"Marinette?" Tikki, her kwami asked as the little creature peered out of a small gap in her side bag. Looking down at the kwami she gave her a small thumbs up before frowning, "Honestly I feel like I'm kind of going to throw up-"

"Can you believe that teacher?" An angry voice sang out, echoing in the room, "Saying that I can't wear this shirt to school!" Marinette shut up as soon as she realized who had just entered the bathroom with her, Chloe, The one person who despised her more than life itself. _Oh no._ Marinette looked around in panic; she needed to get out of here and quickly. Being here alone with a pissed of Chloe was the last place she wanted to be. So Marinette hurriedly planned her escape. She would open the stall door as quietly as she could and bolt for the hills, Great plan. Okay now just to do it. Flawlessly she pushed the door open without so much as a squeak, now all that was left was to get out unnoticed. She took a hesitant step out of the safety of the stall before finally pushing off of her feet and bolting, but it hadn't come to her attention when she had entered, the 'FLOOR IS SLIPPERY' sign and as she took her first step and slipped and crashed jaw first onto the hard bathroom floor, earning a shrilled shriek from a surprised Chloe.

"HUH?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at the pigtail wearing girl sprawled out on the floor, before letting out a high pitched burst of laughter, "Oh, now what do we have here?" Chloe sneered as she stepped closer, now looking down viciously at a dazed Marinette. "Poor little Marinette, did you have a little fall?"

Marinette glared up at the blond-haired girl, thinking of a cunning reply as to why she had fallen before letting out a surprised gasp when Chloe kicked over the bucket of grey, soapy water that Marinette had landed next to, as the horrible girl padded past. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Chloe pretended to act apologetically but began to laugh again at Marinette's expense, "How clumsy of me!"

Marinette shot to her feet and fumed at Chloe, her face burning red with indignation, she was so incredibly embarrassed and enraged that she didn't even notice her ruined clothes that were dripping with dirty water. Chloe admired her fine work, "Now don't you look lovely!"

"Shut up!" Marinette exploded and pushed past a very pleased Chloe and thrusted the door open with a new found rage. She was so completely done with that bratty girl, how could anyone be so mean and awful? Marinette had just made her way out of the bathroom and around the first corner, when Chloe's bellows of laughter started to die off with the distance that she was putting between the two of them when she crashed into something warm and dry.

Winded, she retracted a few steps back before losing her footing due to her soapy shoes and landing with a splash on her backside. She hissed under her breath at the sudden pain that rocked through her, but vanish as soon as she heard a startled voice choked out.

"Ma-Marinette?!"

Oh shit.

* * *

 **Well then, I dont know how to make chapters... help plz.**


End file.
